Looking After Your Teeth
1. Today we are going to learn about looking after your teeth. needed here 2. Teeth are important! Good teeth will give you: Good Health...Good Looks...Good Speech...Good Breath. needed here 3. You must do everything you can to look after your teeth and gums. Teeth that aren’t looked after can cause serious infections that affect other parts of your body and make you ill. needed here 4. Keep your teeth and gums healthy and this will stop your teeth getting holes and falling out. Your gums will be healthy. It is possible for you to have healthy teeth all your life. needed here 5. Now 2 questions for you: needed here 6. Is it possible to stop teeth getting holes? needed here 7. Yes needed here 8. or No? needed here 9. That’s right. Look after your teeth and they will be healthy. needed here 10. Is it possible to have healthy teeth all your life? needed here 11. Yes needed here 12. or No? needed here 13. You are right. Care for your teeth. needed here 14. There are many things you can do to care for your teeth and gums. needed here 15. The first thing to do is to avoid sweets and sweet things. Eating a lot of sweets rots the teeth quickly. Don’t let children eat a lot of sweet things if you want them to have good teeth. needed here 16. These are some of the things to avoid: Sugar cane, sweets, pastry, tea or coffee with sugar, soft or fizzy drinks like colas. All these things can rot the teeth quickly. needed here 17. But some sweet things are good! Fruit and vegetables are good for your teeth and good for you. needed here 18. Which one of these foods is better for your teeth? needed here 19. Fruit and vegetables needed here 20. or sweets? needed here 21. That’s right. Avoid sweets for healthy teeth. needed here 22. Which one of these foods should you avoid? A banana, an orange, a cola drink or some maize? needed here 23. That’s right. Avoid sweet drinks for healthy teeth. needed here 24. Another thing to do is to brush your teeth every day. needed here 25. Brush the teeth from top to bottom like this, not just from side to side. Brush the front, back, top and bottom of all teeth. needed here 26. You should brush your teeth every day and after eating anything sweet. needed here 27. Start brushing your children's teeth as they first appear. Later teach them to brush their teeth themselves. needed here 28. How often should you brush your teeth? needed here 29. Just when the teeth look dirty needed here 30. or every day? needed here 31. Yes. It’s important to brush your teeth every day. needed here 32. Another very important message for mums. Don’t use a bottle to feed older babies. needed here 33. Continual sucking on a bottle covers the baby's teeth in a sweet liquid that will start the teeth to rot. needed here 34. It is best not to bottle feed at all. Breast feeding is always better. needed here 35. What is better for a baby's teeth? needed here 36. Always feeding from a bottle needed here 37. Or feeding from the breast? needed here 38. You are right. Breast feeding is best for a baby's heath and for baby's teeth. needed here 39. Cleaning teeth is important. Use toothpaste if you can. needed here 40. If you haven’t got toothpaste - just water is enough. Some people rub their teeth with powdered charcoal or salt. needed here 41. If you haven’t got a toothbrush, you can use a twig of a tree. Sharpen one end to clean between the teeth. Chew on the other end and use the fibres as a brush. needed here 42. Or you can tie a piece of rough towel around the end of a stick and use it as a toothbrush. needed here 43. Is it possible to make a twig from a tree into a toothbrush? needed here 44. Yes needed here 45. or No? needed here 46. That’s right! A twig can be made into an effective toothbrush. needed here 47. Can you still clean your teeth if you don't have toothpaste? needed here 48. Yes, you can rub them with water needed here 49. Or no, toothpaste is the only thing you can use? needed here 50. Yes! You can rub your teeth with clean water to clean them. needed here 51. It’s also possible to clean between your teeth using dental floss as shown in the images you are watching. needed here 52. If you haven’t any dental floss then try to use a small piece from a clean plastic bag. needed here 53. Take a small piece of plastic and stretch it to make it thin. needed here 54. You can use the stretched plastic to remove bits of food between your teeth. needed here 55. What is dental floss used for? needed here 56. Cleaning between teeth needed here 57. Or cleaning behind teeth? needed here 58. That's right. It’s important to remove any food between teeth. needed here 59. What can you use to floss your teeth if you don't have dental floss? needed here 60. A plastic bottle, needed here 61. or a bit of a clean plastic bag? needed here 62. Yes! Stretch a bit of a clean plastic bag to make it thin and use it to remove bits of food between your teeth! needed here 63. Now we will look at what to do if your tooth already has a hole. needed here 64. You must avoid eating sweet things, and brush well after every meal. needed here 65. Don’t wait until it hurts a lot. Have it filled by a dental worker right away! needed here 66. If your tooth has a hole - how quickly should you see a dental worker? needed here 67. Straight away, needed here 68. Or only when the tooth hurts a lot? needed here 69. You're right. See a dental worker as soon as possible. needed here 70. Remember that good teeth will give you: needed here 71. Good health, Good looks, Good speech, Good eating, Good breath! needed here 72. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here 73. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here 74. Hello. The title of this lesson is “Looking after your teeth”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again, press the middle button. needed here 75. You’ve now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here 76. Correct! needed here 77. “Looking after your teeth” needed here